Forbidden Light
by Bunny1o
Summary: What happens when a demon and an angel fall in love? What happens when that particular demon happens to be Satan's son? Lucifer has duties in Hell, and Annabelle has to practice being a guardian angel, so when they abandon their tasks to illegally be with each other, conflicts arise and all hell seemingly breaks loose...
1. Chapter 1

Annabelle flapped her wings gracefully, soaring through the light blue, almost white sky. The clouds felt like soft refreshing cotton as she dove straight through them. She couldn't wait to watch over the five year old human boy she was assigned to.  
 _Father_ had told her the night before about this assignments and now it's finally happening!  
Annabelle was nervous though, she had never been to Earth before; Heaven was her home since the beginning.  
As she began her decent towards the Earth, she began feeling differently— feeling things she has never felt before.  
 _Father_ had warned her about this, but he had said that there is nothing to fear- it was simply human emotion.  
Annabelle tried to push away these sad, scared and guilty feelings as she drew closer to the mortal world. The little boy, whose name was Jim, lived in Los Angeles, California, of the United States- so that is where she ended up.  
The hot, busy city was so intriguing to her as she finally landed, folding in her wings to walk around on the concrete street.  
Her blue eyes widened at the sight of the Chinese Theater and the large buildings and people around her.  
She couldn't believe that she was finally here; this is where all of Father's children came from! She would always see them afterwards in Heaven but never living on Earth.  
How interesting this all was! But she had a mission to do.  
Sprouting wings again, Annabelle swiftly shot into the air gliding around to find Jim.

* * *

"I'm leaving." A young man with brown hair and deep dark eyes stated bitterly towards his "father", or rather guardian.  
That was not his real father of course; no, his real _Father_ was in Heaven.  
However, he was a long way from that place; he was in Hell, standing in front of his guardian who was the devil.  
"Do not come back until you learn your place, Lucifer." The devil commanded, slamming a fist into his throne.  
Lucifer gave a sarcastic salute before slipping through a portal to appear in the mortal world.  
Whenever he wanted to get away, Los Angeles was always a good place to go (Vegas was a second favorite); A place full of sin and drunkards.  
Lucifer occasionally got into fights with his 'dad' every now and then, so simply leaving wasn't new to him.  
He had a profound 'emotional feeling' towards his dad, but sometimes he could be a real dick, in which caused Lucifer to feel bitter against him at times.  
Lucifer secretly wished that his real Father could be with him. Alas, that was not his destiny. Lucifer was not made to be in Heaven.  
He was the second fallen angel to be exact.  
That's why he is the first fallen angel's 'son'.  
Lucifer frowned to himself as he walked down the street, lighting up a cigarette.

* * *

It had been three or so hours and Annabelle had continued to watch Jim sleep in his bed. It was getting darker by the minute, and she didn't really like the blackness begin to surround her as time carried on.  
Being a guardian angel was a lot of fun, but she felt like she needed to leave for today.  
As she floated out of the home, something caught her eye: walking down the street was an attractive young man wearing dark clothes and smoking a cigarette.  
Her eyes widened; something about him made her feel tempted to go closer.  
So she did.  
 _Wow, he was hot._  
 _Hot?_  
When did such thoughts ever come over her?  
Her heart beat faster as she came closer, but suddenly withdrew behind a palm tree.  
The man stopped dead in his tracks, as if he felt her presence, and glanced up to the palm tree but luckily she had moved her hiding spot last minute. He continued on.  
She needed to go home, but man, there was this intense feeling of a rush inside of her that she never wanted to let go of.  
She knew if she went home then the feeling would disappear.  
Annabelle decided to drop down to the ground, folding in her wings, to follow him from behind.  
But it was okay because humans cannot see, hear, or feel her.  
She curiously followed him until he took a turn into an alleyway. When she turned into the dark alley as well, he had disappeared.  
"What?" She gasped, looking around for him.  
How could he have disappeared like that? She was right behind him! This was weird... Maybe she should just—  
Suddenly two hands came out of nowhere and pushed her up against the brick wall of another building.  
Annabelle screamed in shock and pain- for her wings were being crushed behind her.  
It was the young man.  
"You're not human...?" She whispered, looking him over with teary blue eyes.  
No human would be able to touch her like this.  
"No of course not." He retorted with a sneer, "Why are you following me? Do you have a message from _Father_?" He paused then added, "If you do I'm not interested."  
She shook her head. "No, I don't have any messages from _Father_. I just... Wanted to see who you were." Annabelle blushed, feeling embarrassed for her little crush on him.  
He narrowed his eyes a little bit then smirked. "I'm Lucifer."  
The reply make the angel gasp. "Lucifer!"  
Now she knew he was bad news, he was Satan's son.  
"I'm sorry." She begged. "I don't want to fight you or anything, do not hurt me! I was just about to go home I promise!"  
Lucifer rolled his eyes and stepped back slightly, but still kept her in place with his strong grip. "I'm not going to hurt you. What is your name?"

"Annabelle."

"Ooh, I'll call you Annie then. Now, Annie, don't lie to me when you say you were simply looking to see who I was. It's not coincidence for an angel and a demon to just randomly meet." He raised an eyebrow that sent shivers down her spine.

"P-Please..." A few tears ran down her red cheeks.

Lucifer frowned, concern casting over his face slightly and he reached a hand up to wipe away her innocent tears. "Don't cry. I told you I'm not going to hurt you." He released her from the wall with an assuring smile.  
She stepped away and looked him over curiously, ready to quickly fly away if he advanced on her.  
"I should have known better." Annabelle muttered, mad at herself for ever chasing after someone as attractive as he was; no wonder she felt so allured, he was a demon.  
Lucifer smiled deviously. "I can't help that I am quite desirable." He looked her over with those chocolaty eyes and tapped his smooth chin. "You look young, Annie. May I ask why you are down here on Earth? What has _Father_ burdened you with, hm?"

"He has never burdened me with anything; He has sent me to be a guardian." She smiled to herself at the thought of her fun new job but then frowned. "Now I really shouldn't be talking to you, I should get back."  
Annabelle didn't enjoy the feeling of being with this special demon; she knew it wasn't good to mingle with him. Plus, she really needed to get back home, Heaven felt good to be back in.  
Annie turned quickly, giving her wings a flap, but Lucifer was faster– taking a firm hold on her arm to keep her grounded.  
She froze just for a moment at the sudden contact, but then forcefully tried to yank free; she did not prevail as his fingers tightened around her arm.  
She dared not to look at him as he pressed close.  
"I was an angel too, you know. No need to treat me so differently– I never _did_ anything." Lucifer whispered, his eyes flaming fiercely in anger. But deep down, he wasn't as angry as he seemed; he was interested in Annabelle, and he didn't want to completely scare her away. "I'll see you around, Annie."  
He finally let go, causing the angel to shoot up into the sky like a rocket to fly herself back to her home.

As Lucifer watched her go further and further away, his back tingled in the aspect that he could not fly like her: his wings were gone. He was not pure like her, not an _angel_ like her. For all eternity he never will be.  
He was fallen.  
The demonic man stood, alone now, in the alleyway with a frown.  
Maybe...Hopefully...she will come back...


	2. Chapter 2

Annie felt better to be home, and after having a long talk with her _Father_ , she felt even better.  
She watched as the sky changed from pinks, oranges, blues, and purples, wondering how it was to 'sleep' as the humans do. She never needed sleep, but she could always try if she really wanted to.  
Annabelle simply stayed up to watch the beautiful sky around her before it was finally time to go back to Earth to be with little Jimmy again.  
She better not bump into Lucifer again. He was trouble.  
She felt so weird being around him; she felt feelings that she never really felt before.  
She felt an allure...an attraction.  
She wondered if it was just his given demonic charm that made her feel that way; it would make more sense if the feelings she was having were fake.  
But then again, she really could be feeling attracted to him. Now that was scary to think about.  
Annabelle pushed away those thoughts as she traveled back to Earth; she had to make it back before Jimmy woke up.

* * *

 _Nimble fingers dragged delicately across a fluffy white plain, feeling moist, cool, wisps of cloud. The sky was a beautiful stark white and pale blue; not a blemish in sight; no darkness or bad feelings were present._  
 _The only glow that penetrated the area was the golden, shining sun, in which it's rays shown warm radiance onto Lucifer's supple skin._  
 _As he /breathed/ in, fresh air filled his lungs, and the taste was so sweet and luscious. There was a sudden gust of wind, and the young man felt himself levitate into the air before dropping back down again; it caught him by surprise, and glanced over his shoulder only to be overjoyed by the sight of beautiful wings; wings that were actually his. He smiled breathlessly ecstatic, unraveling his wings to run his hand through the gorgeous, plush feathers. Lucifer stretched his wings out all the way and shot into the air, ready to finally fly._  
 _However, something seemed to snag him in mid-air. The young man's smile turned drastically into a panicked look of horror as he was yanked further and further back downwards in the opposite direction. The sky transformed into a dreadful black inkiness, and Lucifer was surrounded by a terrible nothingness and crushing emotions that seemed to not only be his, but the mass hysteria of others as well._  
 _The others were not in sight however, which made Lucifer scream in a perplexed trepidation. Instantly, his body was lit in a flurry of flames; the fire ate at his skin and wings until they were burnt nothings, but the fire continued to flame on— the pain was unbearable._  
 _"Luci..." A voice rang out from beyond the crinkling of flesh and feathers._  
 _"Lucifer...!" It got louder._  
 _"Lucifer!"_  
 **Bang. Bang. Bang.**  
Black eyes flew open to stare up at a blank ceiling.  
Sweat dripped in stinging beads down Lucifer's burning forehead as the demon sat up in his bed, breathing heavy.  
It was a dream.  
It was a fucking dream.  
The knocking at his bedroom door caused him to jump in jittery surprise.  
Bang. Bang. Bang.  
"LUCIFER!" The door flew open and his guardian father stepped into the room. "WAKE THE _FUCK_ UP!"  
Satan stalked over and yanked his son out of bed with his claw of a hand. The demonic King was not red, nor had a pitch fork or a goatee: instead he was stone gray, tall and strong, with long fingers and black, sharp nails; he had lengthy black horns that grew from the sides of his head, and shorter horns that grew from his shoulders; however he did have more normal human-like features such as his white messily long hair, glossy black eyes and a sickening, white smile (when he wasn't angry).  
He was a scary sight to see; but Lucifer wasn't scared of him at all. After all these centuries, Satan looked anything but abnormal to him.  
"Satan—" he stuttered, stumbling out of bed; his head felt like it was spinning.  
The superior demon snarled and slapped the younger one. "I am your motherfucking father! Don't call me by my name."  
Lucifer sighed with a slight nod. Satan hated it when he would forget to call him father or dad; it was because Satan knew all too well that their real _Father_ was the one in Heaven. But obviously that one was suppose to be forgotten, Lucifer only had one father and he was the devil.  
"Yes, father?" Lucifer continued, wondering what his dad was so intrudet for.  
Satan narrowed his dark eyes before hissing, "You hadn't apologized to me yet. You think you can simply waltz back in here and sleep all night?! Did you even learn your place?"  
Lucifer heaved another sigh; before he had walked on out to travel up to Earth, him and his father were having a little fight. It was truly Lucifer's fault, he couldn't deny that he was being stupid— it conspired when he decided to take a seat in his father's throne and feign an impersonation of his dear dad:  
 _"You're condemned to Hell, you little fuck." Lucifer announced to an abandoned room as he kicked up his feet on the arm of the gigantic throne. The young demon grinned as he grew a pair of horns from his head, and a sharp pair of black nails (this of which he had the ability to do; it was his true form but he never liked what he looked like so he always stayed in an human-like form) in which he tapped his chin with._  
 _Snaking out a long, slick tongue he chuckled a deep, grumbly chuckle and raised a hand. "It takes a monster to kill a monster." He mimicked his father's husky yet penetrating voice, quoting things that he had heard him say in the past. Lucifer's raised hand dropped down as if he was cutting something in mid air. Mocking his father was a fun past time, however that day he was unlucky. "Who am I?" Lucifer continued in his father's voice, "I'm the death himself–" the young demon was half way out of his seat, as if confronting an invisible sinner when suddenly his father appeared before him._  
 _"What the fuck are you doing, Lucifer? Were you mocking me?" The demon king demanded. His child instantly stood, and let out a nervous laugh. "No...Nothing, I wasn't doing anything." He slowly allowed his demon appendages of horns and nails to sink back into his skin again as he looked up to his furious father._  
It had happened like that.  
Quite silly, but Lucifer didn't have that much to do in Hell, other than torture others.  
So now his father stood before him again, hours later, demanding an apology.  
"I'm sorry, dad." Lucifer muttered with a slight up curled lip; he hated apologizing for things.  
Satan grinned again before taking his boy by the arm to yank him into a bone-crushing, uncomfortable hug; his nails dug into Lucifer's sides, puncturing his pale skin.  
"That's my darling boy." The demon king sang; those black nails seeped deeper into Lucifer's sides surely drawing blood now, and Satan's strong arms tightened around him like a boa constrictor. "But Luci..."  
The nails scratched against rib under the flesh. "Don't ever make fun of me again." His voice switched from fruity to deadly. "You're just an inconsiderate, good for nothing fuck. You were most definitely made to spill blood, boy, so don't make it easy for me. Insult me one more time and we'll see how good you can impersonate one of those dead sinning fuckers out there. I'll show you what it's really like to die." Satan detached a hand from his son's ribcage and ran a bloody nail down his cheek, slicing it open. "Now, apologize like you mean it." The devil's eyes were blazing rage. These were the times in which Lucifer was legitimately scared of him deep down. The young demon felt paralyzed in pain by the remaining hand that was sticking into his ribs but to make his father happy again, he hugged him back with a loving squeeze and set his head on his spiky shoulder. "Forgive me, father. Please, have mercy." Lucifer begged, desperately wanting to be alone to heal his wounds. "I was being a silly bastard. Please forgive me, I would never want to displease you. I love you."

 _Heh. But I don't love you_

Lucifer knew his father was thinking that in a sing-song response just by seeing the smirk on his father's face now.  
Satan detached himself and licked his bloody fingers before placing a hand under his boy's chin, stroking softly. "Good. I forgive you."  
With that, the devil was gone in a poof of black smoke.  
Lucifer stood frozen for a good minute, his body dealing with conflicting feelings of stark pain to sudden comfort all thanks to his father.  
The holes in his sides began to heal, and so did the cut on his face, but he could still feel the bruises on his ribs.  
Just as he was feeling terribly alone, he realized that he had met a silly little angel the day before.  
He could surely mess with her- it would make him feel better. Annabelle was her name...  
Lucifer smiled again at the thought of her, and opened a portal in his room. Back to Earth.


	3. Chapter 3

Annabelle was happily watching little Jimmy from the counter of his kitchen table as he ate breakfast in the living room while watching a cartoon.  
He was such a good boy, and she couldn't help but to feel proud of him.  
Suddenly, however, there was a knock at the porch glass door which made the angel jump in surprise. Jimmy didn't seem to notice the knocking noise, so she turned to see who or what it was.  
And it was definitely a who.  
That same demon she had met yesterday was standing behind the glass door with a smirk on his face. Annabelle couldn't believe it; did he track her down?  
She cautiously walked out of the house to be with him, deciding to simply confront him in hopes of getting rid of him. "Did you follow me here?" She asked, standing a good distance away from him.  
The demon chuckled. "It's easy to feel the presence of angels. Yours is most endearing."  
Annabelle narrowed her eyes at his reply. "Listen, I don't know what you want—"  
There was a snap of long fingers and instantly the setting around the two changed.  
The land was flat and gray, and so was the vast sky— the only thing that filled the devoid space were two trees in which grew next to each other. However, one tree was black and bare of any leaves, and the other was the color of white with blooming flowers.  
"Where are we?!" Annabelle shrieked, desperately looking around for familiarity, but she did not know where she was.  
Lucifer raised a calm eyebrow. "You've never been here before? This is the Inbetween. We are neither on Earth, Heaven or Hell. We are right in the middle. I know there is not much to do here, but I'm surprised you've never been here...or have never heard about it, it seems." With a shrug, the demon pointed to the two trees that were off in a distance. "The only thing here are those trees; one is Life, the other is Death; good and bad, whatever how you want to see it. They symbolize the middle plain."

Annabelle's eyes were wide with shock, and she nervously continued to look around. "Why'd you bring me here? I need to get back."

"Maybe I wanted to have some fun." He smiled but then said on a more serious note, "In the middle plain I heard you can create things... Anything you want...but you have to be an angel to do it."

Annabelle frowned at that. "Is that why you brought me here? What do you want?"  
She stepped away when Lucifer advanced towards her slowly.  
"I want you to make me have wings again." He admitted, "Just for a little while... the thing is, whatever you create in the middle plain stays in the middle plain, so it's not like they'll be permanent."  
The angel shook her head, and almost let out a small giggle. "You are not allowed to have wings ever again. You're a demon."

"Yes, but I was an angel once. All of us were, we're just fallen." Lucifer retorted sourly, not enjoying the fact that she was actually laughing at his request.  
Annabelle was quiet for a moment then said, "Please bring me back."  
Upon hearing that, the demon's eyes flamed in rage and he took her by the throat and the arm.  
His face inches away from hers, he hissed, "Listen bitch, I'm not bringing you back until you do what I want. Alright? You haven't even seen the worst of me yet, and I don't think you want to see it." His claw-like nails dug into her delicate skin threateningly.  
Fearing what he could do, Annabelle reluctantly nodded. "O-Okay. I'll do it." She squeaked.  
With that, Lucifer stepped back with a grin. "Go on and do it then; make me have wings."  
Annabelle took a deep breath and raised a hand; she imagined him with a pair of angel wings (even though it felt entirely wrong to do) and hoped that whatever he wanted would happen– she never actually used her powers like this before.  
Suddenly, when she heard an elated gasp, her eyes flew open to witness this demon in front of her wearing a pair of beautiful angel wings.  
Lucifer grinned wider, looking over his shoulders, left and right, to glance at the wings he once had centuries ago. "It's like the fucking dream..." He muttered, referring to the one he had last night, and reached behind him to run his hand through the feathers, but unfortunately, his hand went straight through– reminding him that they were simply a figment of this realm.  
"Shit." He scowled and tried to physically move them in attempt to fly, however that did not work either- they were just for looks. "Fucking useless."  
Lucifer set his head in his hands, feeling a rush of sadness over come him— desperately, deep down, wanting to have his wings and live again.  
"Um... Lucifer?" Annabelle piped up, stepping closer to the other being.  
"/What/?" He snapped, looking back up again with blazing eyes.  
She took a hard gulp and nervously replied, "Can you take me back now? I...I'm sorry your wings aren't working..."  
The demon let out a scary, surprising laugh. "You aren't fucking sorry. You angels aren't sorry about anything. You're all the same fucking assholes."

Annabelle gasped, but then narrowed her eyes, feeling offended. "Hey listen," she stepped forward, "I could say the same for all you demons! All you do is destroy and torment people! You're not sympathetic at all!"

Expecting him to flip out on her, Annabelle braced herself. However, Lucifer smirked in response.  
He was always so unsuspecting.  
"Finally, the little angel has a voice."  
He came closer to her and reached out to stroke the side of her neck, in which had black and blue spots from when he almost straggled her.  
"As you can tell, I have some fucking serious anger issues. When things don't go my way I get a little heated." He paused then added, "...I didn't mean to squeeze that hard..." He ran a finger down one of her bruises, causing her to squirm uncomfortably.  
"Lucifer," she whispered, shutting her eyes, "please, bring me back..."  
With him this close, her heart beat ten times faster than normal; it was that allure he radiated off. He was evilly euphoric.  
Lucifer chuckled and walked around her to run his hand across her feathery wings; they felt so beautifully soft. "Annabelle,"  
As he spoke her name, she shivered.  
"Do you really want to leave?"  
The angel accidentally hesitated for a moment before nodding, "Yes..."

"Ah, don't lie."

It was true, part of her didn't want to leave him. She was completely petrified, but he was equally gorgeous and gave her a rush she had never felt before.  
She was conflicted. But she had to reassure herself that she was only feeling this way because of his special tempting powers.  
"I-I'm not." She stuttered, flinching away from his touch even though she felt like melting into it. "I want to leave. If I only knew how..."

"You weren't well educated; I guess our Father doesn't want to tell us everything, hm?" The demon smirked, placing his hands on her shoulders, his black nails tapping delicately against her skin.  
She flinched again at his contact, but didn't pull away as he leaned closer.  
"He doesn't need to tell us anything if he doesn't want to." Annabelle whispered, "Now stop doing _this_ to me, manipulating my emotions– and bring me back."  
She blushed in admitting that he was seducing her, however her voice was authoritatively cold: she really wanted to get home now.  
Lucifer's eyes widened and he stepped away. "Whatever do you..." He suddenly trailed off.  
With a snap of his fingers, they were back on Earth in the little boy's house.  
Annabelle huffed in annoyance, turning towards him. "I've done what you've wanted me to do, now please, leave me alone." With that, the angel flew away in search for her Jimmy whom had probably left for school.

As Lucifer was now alone again, he thought over in confusion what the angel had meant by 'manipulating her emotions'. Did she really believe he was tempting her with his powers? That felt a little unsettling.  
And offensive.  
Angels were not susceptible to demon seduction through powers; and he wasn't trying to hit on her entirely.  
Lucifer couldn't believe she thought she was being seduced simply because he was a demon. Stereotypical!  
However, he instantly blushed, feeling bashful that the angel might have a true crush on him. Silly, innocent girl, having real feelings for him! For an evil enemy?  
Lucifer laughed out loud at the thought.  
He contemplated wether or not he should tell her that her attractions were purely self-conjured and hers of her own, but he decided that she hopefully would be smart enough to figure it out on her own.  
The demon grinned to himself as he made his way back to Hell again. Annie, Annie, Annie...  
What a sweet, stupid angel.  
Lucifer couldn't help it, but for hours he continued to drown his thoughts in thinking entirely about her.  
She was able to fill his interests ten fold; and keeping a demon's interest was very hard to do– especially Lucifer's.  
Of course he had mused around tens of thousands of women through his entire life, those of demons or humans, but never has an angel approached him in such a way!  
And never has a woman been able to keep his mind working after her for such a while.  
For a moment, as Lucifer wandered back into his father's palace, the demon felt sick to his stomach— why in the world was he obsessing over her? This was simply ridiculous!  
Well, he reminded himself, he caught her to be simply amusing. And was it because he was feeling a tad bit lonely lately?  
Possibly...  
Still, she was just an angel; an angel that a powerful demon like Lucifer should have no mind over. If anything, to justify his thoughts, the mere image of her squirming under his deathly grip— her beautiful rose petal blood dripping onto those pure wings of hers (for which he was envious) or perhaps staining her silky, golden blonde hair— and her ice blue eyes staring back up at him with an attractive fear— simply gave him maniacal goosebumps in an arousing way (in which demons, or the evilest of peoples could achieve) in a daydream. What demon wouldn't want to tempt and destroy a holy being?  
Lucifer chuckled under his breath, his deep thoughts were beginning to sound like his father.

The demon boy entered his room again, going straight to his bathroom to splash his face. His whole head hurt.  
Feeling the cold, chilling water against his burning face, he calmed down and so did his running brain.  
Lucifer sighed, glancing down at his stomach— pulling up the material of his shirt, the demon revealed the scars that were implanted on his rib cage (however, he had more than just those scars littered throughout his body). His father always did do a great number on him.  
Always.  
"Lucifer...!" The sing-song call of the Devil himself rang out from the boy's room, and suddenly Satan popped into the bathroom intrudingly.  
His son instantly let his shirt fall back down to cover the wounds, and he smiled innocently at his dear dad. "Good evening, papa. Is there anything you want?"

The demonic King glanced over his son before stepping forward to grab him and look him over more thoroughly, like an overprotective mother. "I feel the presence of angel all over you. What the fuck were you doing? Did you run into one of those bastards? Did you kill them?"  
Satan grinned slightly in delight at the thought of slaughtering an angel.

Lucifer hesitated, but then replied truthfully, "No, I didn't kill it."

" _Why the fuck not?"_ His father glared at him in the eyes with a displeased look. "I told you to kill them if you ever come across them, didn't I? Why don't you ever listen to me? Am I not punishing you good enough?"

"Father," Lucifer sighed, turning back to the sink to place his hands on the rims, setting his full weight against it. "I simply had a quick run in... I was too busy worrying about getting drunk than to kill off a holy one." He lied, which he knew was suicide considering his father was the King of Lies; however, he was theoretically his son, so he was just as good at lying.

"You don't look drunk." Satan narrowed his deadly black eyes. "Why don't you let me smell your breath?"

Lucifer made a face and pushed his father away as he tried to advance. "Uh, father no! I'm sober now anyways... I had a cigarette so the stench is gone."  
Satan rolled his eyes and placed a hand to his head. "Lucifer, next time kill the damned beast. I'm getting annoyed with your rebellious acts against me. Can't you be a good little shit for once and do what daddy has taught you to do centuries ago, hm? Now, c'mon, I want you to rip the teeth out of this new sinner that just arrived."  
The devil placed an arm around Lucifer's shoulders, leading him out of the room.  
"Yes, papa." Lucifer replied, and kissed his father's cheek to make him feel better. "Can I keep the molars this time?"


	4. Chapter 4

Annabelle rolled around on a fluffy, cool cloud, feeling as if she was covered in dirt from just being around that demon.  
She kept thinking about him however: those warm, dangerous hands and those chocolaty wicked, impending eyes of his– so formidably toxic, she felt like melting into him. She was growing into putty into his claws.  
It was so wrong.  
Annabelle needed to steer clear of him; he was giving her unusual, almost romantic thoughts about him. And it were those uncomfortably comfortable thoughts that gave the angel a headache.  
"What's a matter, Annabelle?" A voice rang out.  
Annabelle sat up to see her friend Marina approaching with a concerned, yet kind expression on her face.  
"Oh, I've just been thinking too much." Annabelle replied, rubbing her temples with her fingers.  
Marina came up to sit next to her with a nod, folding in her wings to sit properly. "Thinking about what? Mind telling me about it?"  
There was silence in response, which gave the other angel time to study Annabelle's face, and suddenly she beamed, "It's a boy isn't it?! Did you find a soulmate?"  
Annabelle's eyes widened, unbelieving that her friend could read her that well. "Uh...well... It is a boy, but–"

"Ooh! What does he look like? I bet he's very handsome! Are his wings just as beautiful as yours? I bet they are!" Marina squealed in delight, feeling exited for her best friend's love life.

Annabelle didn't know how to respond; she couldn't admit that this boy was a demon! Plus, she wasn't even in love with him. His tempting abilities were the only reason she was constantly thinking about him.  
A demon being an angel's soulmate would be totally erratic. It was ridiculous!  
The angel placed a hand to her throat, in which he had grasped so tightly earlier that day; she was glad her bruises had healed quickly— but she could still feel the warm imprint of Lucifer's palm, causing her to secretly yearn more contact with him.  
"He's... he's not like the other Angels..." Annabelle managed to spit out. "He's... Rebellious..."

Marina raised her eyebrows, about to ask what her friend meant by that, but decided last second not to. "I can't wait to meet him." She said instead with an innocent smile.

Annabelle weakly returned the smile.  
She wondered if she would ever get to see him again herself.

"Oh, Lord, my _Father_ , please keep Jim safe as he ventures out with his friends at the park today. Thank you so much." Annabelle prayed, sitting herself down on the lush green grass in front of the sandbox and slides of the park. She watched as Jimmy played with his friends, giggling as he pretended to be pirates with them. The warm air of Los Angeles wind felt good, and so did the fresh smell of grass and flowers; the angel hoped that this day wouldn't get ruined.  
Occasionally, the blonde glanced over her shoulders to double check if there was a stalking Lucifer somewhere around, but to her relief he was no where to be found.  
A few hours had gone by with no blemishes, and Jimmy had now taken a lunch break with his little friends.  
Annabelle wondered what was so good about peanut butter and jelly to these boys, as she witnessed them practically devouring them in less than a couple of minutes.  
In addition to sleeping, Angels did not need to eat food. They were completely free to try if they wanted, but it was a useless activity, for they never felt hungry or empty.  
The little boys were told by their chaperone not to go play right away or else they would get belly cramps, causing a mass groan of sadness. This elicited a soft laugh from Annabelle though, finding humor in how passionate her little Jimmy was to continue to play.  
Her laugh did not last long, seeming that just then she felt an ominous hellish aura creeping up behind her; it was a demon.  
She was frozen for a second, stuck in thought for what she should do, but then took a deep, agitated breath. For her own good, he needed to stay far away. He was messing with her moral state of feelings. "Lucifer—" Annabelle began, turning to face the demon, but suddenly stopped; a gasp escaped her agape mouth as she came face to face with someone who was definitely not Lucifer.  
Across from her sat a dark figure, cross legged on the grass. It had arms that were black like charcoal, with long black nails. The rest of its body was a stone gray. It had normal, short black-brown wavy hair, but it was adorned with two ram-like horns spiraling out. It also had big, glossy black eyes with red waterlines– the thing looked as if it was crying blood.  
It was a demon.  
"Why hello beautiful." It sneered, it's voice huskily wicked. "Sorry if you were expecting Prince Lucifer..."  
The demon suddenly pinned her harshly down onto the grass. "I was just so happening to pass by and catch a glimpse of this gorgeous little angel, and I couldn't help myself but to get a little closer. You look quite tasty my darling." The demon smirked as he hovered over her, and leaned down to run his long serpentine tongue up her cheek.  
Annabelle squirmed with an unpleasant shiver. "Get off of me!"

"May I ask how you know Lucifer? Did you come across him as well?"

Annabelle simply nodded in response, scared to reply.  
"I'm surprised you're still alive then. You must be special." He replied and ran his hand down her body towards an inaccessible region. Annabelle gasped and managed to wiggle her arm free, flying a fist up towards his face.  
She punched him hard in the cheek, causing him to fly off in surprise and to clutch his face in pain.  
But he chuckled. "You are special! I love girls who put up a fight. Especially Angels. Maybe I should bring you home with me..."  
He grabbed her arm with his claw, and took her other hand so she wouldn't be able to throw punches at him; he opened a portal and quickly entered, pulling her along with him.  
Everything went black.

When her eyes fluttered open again, Annabelle was confronted with gray fog, darkness, and the sound of a thousand screams. It was horrific...it was _Hell_.


	5. Chapter 5

Was this really happening? Was she really _in That place_?  
A fearful, perplexed scream rang from her lips, and she noticed that she was being dragged along the dirt ground by her long blonde hair.  
"Please! Let me go!" She continued to scream, but that terrible demon who kidnapped her simply laughed.  
Soon, instead of dirt, her body was being dragged upon a floor of shiny tile.  
This made her heart sink.  
She knew where she was and whom she would be currently facing.  
The angel felt tears come to her blue eyes, but she fought to keep them at bay; she had to stay strong and fearless.  
"Satan, I brought you a play-thing." The demon snickered, dropping Annabelle's hair to throw her facing the demon king, who was sitting on his throne.  
Satan raised an eyebrow and let out a laugh as well. "This is interesting, an angel in Hell! She's very adorable, Damien, I think she'd be a nice play-thing indeed."  
The devil stood and came towards her; every step closer made her feel like her skin and eyes were simply burning off; and as he placed a claw under her chin, she felt an unbearable pain shoot through her jaw bone. His presence alone could kill.  
"How has Father been treating you? Not well enough it seems, look at what he's allowed happen to you!" Satan taunted, stroking her jaw ominously gentle.  
Annabelle glared up at the evil creature and replied confidently, "You will not tempt or put doubt in my mind, Satan. I will continue to be strong in my faith and love towards and through the only path of Christ."  
The devil felt his Cheshire smile waver for a moment, but then he simply laughed it off. "Silly girl, you think He will come down here and save you? You're all alone, awaiting death." His long, black finger nail ran down her cheek and circled her jaw.  
"I'm never alone." The angel responded, "He is always with me. And through Him, there is no such thing as death; there is only eternal life and paradise. I am not fearful."

The devil suddenly gripped her throat tightly in his claw and squeezed until she could barely breathe any more. "We will see." He hissed, then let her drop to the ground again, walking around her.  
He ran his hands through her wings. "Very beautiful, my darling; each feather seems to be crafted slightly different from the other." Just then Satan plucked a feather right out, which caused pain to shoot through Annabelle's back.  
"Would you mind if I keep one?" Satan continued, plucking out another to examine it, "The only thing is, I've got to find the perfect one..."  
He yanked out one delicate feather after another, only to throw them carelessly behind his shoulder, not even taking a moment to look at them anymore. And soon this activity began to draw blood from her raw and battered wings, staining the left over white feathers with a shocking streak of red.  
Annabelle couldn't help but to release her tears, feeling so much pain and yearning for her lost feathers, noting that her wings were ruined and that she could not try to fly away now. It would take a long time for her feathers to grow back again.  
"Please..." She begged breathlessly, hunched over the floor with her wobbly arms holding her up.  
Satan stopped for a moment with a vicious grin; he dropped another feather carelessly before bringing his hand to his mouth to lick off the blood. "Please what?"

"Please..." Annabelle cried, her tongue felt like it was as heavy as lead and she could only stumble out that one word.

Satan mused to himself like a kid in a candy store as he continued to lick the blood and listen to her struggle. "Please _what_? _Please, continue to pull my feathers out? Please, just cut off my wings entirely? Please, just kill me?_ C'mon, darling, you need to be more specific than that! Or else I'll just have to guess what you want...and you wouldn't want that..." He ran his hand through her hair, tangling and bloodying the golden locks.  
Annabelle shut her eyes tightly and ducked her head down. "Please stop... Stop hurting me..."  
When the devil heard that he simply laughed. "You know I can do a lot worse right? This is only just the beginning, honey."

"No!" The angel cried, fearing more pain that might come.

" _Yes!"_ Satan grinned, pulling her head back by yanking her hair up with his claw. His voice instantly switched from amused to deadly. "Now, I'll give you a choice: do you want to submit yourself to the horrors I have in store, or would you rather be free?"

"Be free!" She screamed, crying hot tears as she felt her hair almost rip from her skull.

"Then all you have to do is worship me." He whispered. "Call me your god and I'll let you free. Simple as that."  
Annabelle's eyes widened and she tried to shake her head. "No! No, please...!"

"You're not being specific again." Satan rolled his eyes, getting sick of her 'pleases', then yanked her hair again, growling loudly in her face, screaming, "Worship me, bitch! I'm the only one who can save you now! I can give you anything you want! Anything! I'm your only motherfucking god now! Accept it!"

* * *

After torturing some poor souls with his father, Lucifer had then gone out with some friends for a few hours or so before deciding to head back home again.  
As he walked up the pathway towards the palace, he passed his other friend Damien.  
"Your dad's pretty busy right now." Damien said, momentarily stopping his prince in his tracks. "Just to warn you."

"Oh really?" Lucifer raised an eyebrow with a smirk. "He's been pissed off more so than ever all day; damn sinners picked a hell of a day to die."

"It's not a sinner." Damien replied. "It's an angel. She's quite special...I'd thought your old man might have a good time with her. Oh, and she mentioned your name too... I think she ran into you another time."

Lucifer froze upon hearing that. Was Damien talking about...Annabelle? No, she couldn't possibly...  
"Uh, excuse me." Lucifer turned and hurried off down the path, practically running towards home now.  
As he finally reached the massive castle, he burst in through the front doors– seeing his father's back and the broken wings of an angel in front of him.  
"Annabelle..." The young demon whispered, feeling her distinct presence.  
As the name left his mouth, his father glanced over his shoulder to peer at his boy who was rudely interrupting.  
Just a few more moments and soon he may have this angel's worship.  
"I'll fix your wings." Satan tried to ignore his son, and continued to tempt her, "I'll heal all your wounds. I will no longer hurt you. Just worship me, my sweet darling."  
Lucifer listened to his father feed her lies, and he debated wether or not he wanted to allow this to happen. Annabelle was like his own unofficial angel. Not his father's.  
And he didn't like how his father was touching her like that; in a seductive sort of way, running his hand down her cheek and all that. Well, Lucifer knew that was all part of the trick– to make the victim feel safe and comfortable; but he still didn't like it. His father also ruined her beautiful, beautiful wings; that set a fire in Lucifer's heart.  
And her blood...her beautiful blood was stained on his father's hands.  
That blood was supposed to be spilt for Lucifer only.  
...Annabelle was his.  
"Father." he called out sternly, promptly walking closer to this scene.  
Satan whipped around, pulling the angel's hair with him, and snarled in frustration; he was so close to claiming her soul. "WHAT?!"

"You're really just going to pull her feathers out?" He jousted nonchalantly, holding a calm face. "That's a quick submission; I'd assume you'd want to torture her longer. You know you will get a better response."

Upon hearing that, Satan dropped the angel's hair from his clutches and lifted a finger to gesture his son to come over. Lucifer complied, coming up close to his father's side and momentarily glanced down at Annabelle, who was paralyzed with fear and pain to even move.  
"You really want to make my choices for me?" Satan replied sourly, placing a bloody hand on Lucifer's shoulder. "Fine then, my own little devil, what do you suppose I do to her next? Hm?" The Devil's black eyes glared at his boy with arrogant negation.  
Lucifer boldly gave him the same look and threw in a smirk. "Crucify her."

There was a moment of silence before Satan let out a giddy cackle, reaching back around to stroke the angel's cheek ominously with his claw. "Interesting... Yes, why don't we see if she can withstand the same pain her Christ can withstand." The devil paused to walk around to face the hurting angel, and gently lifted her head up for her to look him in the eye. "I know you don't want me to drive nails through your hands and feet, so darling, just call me your god. I told you, I'll give you anything you want. I can make you a queen. I can make you my goddess."

"N-No..." Annabelle whispered, knowing she'd rather die than trust the devil. She didn't want to look around but she could hear Lucifer and feel his presence behind her; for some reason, she felt an unusual, small glimmer of comfort in that aura.  
Satan tried not to show the frustration he had, and rather displayed a plastered smile; he gripped onto the bottom of her jaw with his fingers and dragged her to the front door. "Get her set up Lucifer." He commanded before turning again to head back towards his throne to momentarily take a rest.  
"Yes father." Lucifer gave a salute before taking the angel by her arm to drag her outside.  
She kicked and screamed at him as he continued to drag her further and further away from the castle, but he wouldn't budge or loosen his grip.  
Finally, however, it was only when the castle was almost out of sight, and they were at the top of a hill where the other crucifixions were, he let her fall entirely loose on the ground.  
"Annabelle," he finally spoke (and his voice was so beautiful to hear, however it made her break into tears), "stop crying."  
The young angel curled herself into a ball, tucking herself close in, and cried into her knees. "L-Lucifer please... D-Don't do this..."  
With a sigh, Lucifer got down onto his knees and reached out to place a hand on her arm, receiving a flinch at first contact. "I'm not going to. I'm not letting my father fuck with you anymore." He whispered. "I...I'm going to get you out of here."  
Annabelle looked up at him surprised, but had skepticism in her puffy blue eyes. "You're lying. Y-You're tricking me."

"No, I'm not." He replied seriously, shifting closer to press against her. "Close your eyes, I'm going to get us outta here."

Annabelle hesitated, but closed her eyes tightly, expecting some form of pain to come, but instead there was a simple gust of wind.

"You're safe now." Lucifer muttered, still staying close by her side.

Annabelle opened her eyes to see that they were back in the Inbetween again; that gray middle space.  
"A-Are you sure...?" She looked around fearfully, part of her feeling like this all was just a delusion and she was still in Hell.  
Lucifer nodded. "I'm positive. It's only us. My father can't even follow us here." The demon soothingly ran his fingers through her blonde hair to push it away from her face. "I apologize for this happening to you. I never wanted my father to come in contact with you... You're not his to play with."

"Am I yours then?" She whispered weakly, her body visibly shaking now.

Lucifer chuckled quietly, and ran his warm hands down her shoulders in order to try to stop her shaking. "Annie, I think you may be more than a play-thing to me. I don't think it's coincidence that we keep finding each other. I don't think I'm going insane by constantly thinking about you, an angel; I think...I think we're simply infatuated with one another."  
The demon stroked her skin softly with his nimble fingers, and rested his head on her shoulder. "I'm quite conflicted though..., as much as I want to heal you, I want to kill you as well. But I know I can't do that, because I'd miss you too much...your beauty astounds me..." Lucifer trailed off and cursed at himself for admitting his inner feelings; she would never understand— especially at a time like this, the poor thing was in unbearable aching pain.  
And it was true, the angel could not believe what she was hearing. Was it lies? Was it truth?  
He did save her...  
But he was still a demon, he was still Satan's son. Emotions like this were forbidden.  
But yet she felt herself feeling the same way towards him; his beauty astounded her. "Y-You're tempting me." She replied softly, her only reasonable exclamation of these emotions.  
Lucifer let out another chuckle; ah yes, she still believed that. Silly girl.  
"Annabelle, demons can't seduce angels with manipulation." He admitted with a smile, "You just have a crush on me."


End file.
